


Take Home With You

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Adventurous, Anal Sex, M/M, hippie!harry, so cheesy okay, vlogger!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Peering over the bolder that he's hiding behind, Zayn's eyes rake the cherub with curly locks and clear skin, sporting thigh tight sunshine swim trunks, wondering: is he about to jump? Because I can't swim.☾Where Zayn is an optimistic introvert who spends a massive deal over thinking all while living this big city, little home type of lifestyle. And everything Harry needs is just his bucket list, a surfboard and a sheet for the sands.





	Take Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this seems unpractical, from how they're both living to the quick bond. But of course, typically happens in movies and books, so let's just play along a bit. Enjoy the sap!
> 
> (I'm sorry, I'm still new to this & didn't edit, nor do I know too much about tags, like is there something I should include? Tell me!
> 
> Take Home With You  
> May 12, 2017 1:02 PM  
> May 17, 2017 12:34 PM

 

 

Sunrays shine through the vast single window that he has in the back of his little home, birds often chirp but that's depending where he parks his mobile travelers home.  

Zayn's whole day usually consists of the same agenda daily. He rises up from the sun pouring into his home with that one window that props itself permanently at the foot of his bed, or well feathers and pillows concocted into a cushion he calls a bed). Breakfast would be him going down the ladder and eating on his own either at his own mini porch or on the cozy single couch that is displayed across the perfect size smart telly for the bad weathered days. On the good days where the air is comforting and his skin is burning from the natural sun heat, that's when he's out adventuring, doing whatever there is to do at whatever city he decides to reside for that time span.  

Everything about being a mobile traveler is insane and just the most productive, and adventurous use of time, though, he admits some nights are the worst. He's alone in this small house with everything he needs, but nobody to share with. 

It's earlier than his usual mornings, but Zayn decides that today he wants to start early and rest earlier so he wouldn't have to think about how he goes to bed every night pretty much in the top of his car with no one to ask how his day was, with no one to wrap an arm around. 

Outside, the weather is blazing, one of the hottest summer days it seems as he's parked in a shady spot between forest green trees. Zayn usually claims a spot at a private property over night, he shouldn't because one day regulations will fight him and he would just lose everything that he's ever worked for. Anyways, he still does it. 

 Zayn's got a light hikers backpack, teal swimming trunks with these weird abstract designs it and holds his adventure camera with it's extensive carry-around tripod. 

"Today will be good." Zayn likes to be optimistic but he truly believes it this time around as he steps foot on the cement below his porch, in fact, the first time stepping on Pismo city ground. 

 Following the trail for pedestrians, Zayn takes roughly three minutes to get across the street where he's meet with the ocean horizon, sun already glistening along the waves. His rubber slipper clad feet take him down the stairs and Zayn acknowledges how he's only one of the few tending to the beach at this time of hour. 

Zayn is the type to do research and previously, he's already looked up this beach, aware and impressed that it's a quiet local beach where people don't often visit due to it being at the end of the city near no freeways or stores, meaning people don't bother. But that's what he likes best, being in an environment with little attention, because it makes him feel to himself, right, that's what he likes best.

Despite there being only three or so people at this miniature beach, Zayn still walks cautiously and respectful not wanting to disturb anyone when he really doesn't have to since nobody is fucking here. It's just the type of person he is, making sure everyone deserves the serenity they should when at a place like this. 

Putting his large beach towel on the floor and having his fully charged portable speaker, Zayn sets up a space for himself at the far right of the beach, almost near these tan stone rocks with a cliff above it. He remembers that, it's the spot where his home is parked, across that. 

Not only does he notice the distinct cliff, but there's a cave inside of it. A hollow circular shape that casts a little darker than most of its outside rock shell. He considers on going closer to it, but since he doesn't know this city too well, he'd rather not face vicious wildlife.

Instead, Zayn flexes his body before retrieving sunscreen to apply to himself to avoid any sunburns because he's had that before, and wouldn't want to go through with it again, especially alone. 

 Soon enough he's inching toward the water but only putting his toes in it and the hand with his waterproof adventure camera. Looking upward to find a good scene to shoot, he sees a lean yet curvy figure entering the water with a nude pink surf board and in tight, flaxen shorts that hang just below his hips that have vines or flowers of some sort etched on his skin. 

It's captivating to Zayn by the way he topples his body over the board, impressed with how quick the cherub with curly now drenched locks seems to stand with perfect balance riding out the first wave of the morning that he could catch. 

When the two make eye contact, Zayn hastily averts his vision to the waves tickling his feet and flickering his camera downward, hoping that the surfer stranger didn't notice him recording him.

 Zayn saunters off back to his spot and puts his sunglasses again, to avoid anymore accidental eyes meeting one another. One little accident It doesn't stop him from staring even more, feeling more enticed by the way Sunshine Lover continues to enjoy the water, laughing on his own, arms cutting through the salt water, legs, well legs so damn defined and long whenever they're flexed as he stands with intimidating poise. 

 Giraffe Legs reminds Zayn of himself sometimes. So independent and not caring about anyone or anything, just taking breathe of air every step, living every single second happily. Audacity, adrenaline, and optimism. 

 It's the reason why Zayn started living like this. He wanted to feel free, wanted to do things without judgement. Over here, he's witnessing someone doing the same thing as him. Independently living, high off their own laughs and adventures.

 Though, just one thing... How does this King Bold and Brash not worry about sharks in the water, or tasting fish piss? That's right, this guy is one hell of an adventurous one who knows how to fucking live.

 It's just one difference with them, Surfer Boy seems to love the waves like he was born for it. Zayn's just some guy traveling beach to beach, putting his feet in the sand and that's all. Zayn calls himself adventurous but not compared to this ocean rider. He's never done any of these tricky things like surf, and the guy looks like he talks to dolphins for fuck sakes. 

If he thinks about it, he's never been on the edge, never felt the rush as people use the figure of speech: to jump off a moving truck. He fronts with his dark sunglasses, acting like he's a fucking dauntless traveler with all his video edits of all the scenery spots he ventures to, but fuck, he knows all too well that he'll never be daring. 

The moment he knows it too, especially throughout the day as he eats trail mix, is when he's following Fern Handles over to the cave. He soon comes out but this time, no ocean accessory in hand, nothing but his bare body that Zayn admits is a work of art. Zayn's eyes peruse the way he's climbing up the steep rocks to the top of the cliff all while Zayn's racing to get up there from stairs about five hundred feet away. 

When he's up above the limit, he's standing behind a boulder that shades the same as the whole rock border, yellow shorts and doodle ink on his skin, Zayn watches. Ocean Enthusiast is inches away from flailing into the vast density of water nearly four stories away from the ground. 

Is he going to jump? Because I can't swim. 

Zayn's adrenaline is pumping, fearful and perplexed with the notion that this sunshine lover is probably going to end his life. He doesn't fucking know his intentions, but he's sure this is not safe, so he does the only thing that he still doesn't do to well, but he tries. He talks. Zayn is racing over pleading, "Please! Don't jump!" 

The steps he takes are nimble and hurriedly, arms reaching as if wings on a bird or a plane to capture the stranger into his arms and plead that he doesn't take his body into the way the ocean would swallow him up. But his plan doesn't turn out well, instead, turns out there's a crack in the cliff, making him flail forward and knocking over yellow shorts. Two of them are clinging tight to one another as gravity halls them over the cliff beneath the chilled degree water, a loud splash sound roars as they're being taken into the waves.

"Holy fuck." Zayn shouts the second his head is reaching with his chin just above the water. It isn't one of those epiphany screeches either, more like, as Zayn panics, "I can't swim! Fuck, fuck. I can't swim!"

Though, as much as he says he can't, his legs are scissoring and his hands keep cupping water and pushing it beneath him. For someone who says he can't swim, he's inching his body more and more through the vast ocean, pulling a curly haired boy from under the water and in his arms, back to shore. 

Zayn stares, literally full eyes locked and raking the the unconscious boy's appearance. All from the straight shape of his eyebrows to the lashes drenched in water shut on his cheekbones, down to his lips that make the perfect shape with an admirable pout. It's only when he's making a gurgling choking sound, that's when Zayn's enchantment turns into terror. 

"Fuck. See if I took swimming like all the other guys in high school I would of─" Zayn stops in his pace, maybe he didn't take swimming throughout his teenage years, but he was a nanny for some time and he needed a CPR license. Zayn's pressing his two hands on Water Tricks' upper stomach and pumping, pumping until he's propped sideways choking out an echo of coughs and gags. 

"The fuck happened up there?" Mr. Now-Conscious drawls, groaning as he lays on his stomach with his cheeks pressing against the sand, little bits that Zayn wants to gently wipe off for him.

"I didn't want to be a witness of a suicide. Listen, like we don't know each other. But that is never the answer." Zayn brings a hand up to his shoulder, reassuring him with this gentle squeeze that he only does to his loved ones like his sisters or in past relationships.

Stuntman does this hysteric laugh and Zayn assumes he's going to start catching tears and outbursts of screams from him so he wraps his arms around him, pulling the laughing guy into his chest, hopefully to prevent a scene. 

Instead of the cries and pointing fingers that he expected, two legs drape on either sides of his thighs, hands caressing up and down the sides of his neck. Now he's inches away from this fucking sultry human that was almost about to jump and is it so wrong that he just wants to kiss him and take him on the beach like a sex exhibitionist? 

"Oh my hero, who's not in shining armor. Don't you deserve a plaque with your name on it above your bed. A trophy to put on your night stand. Or a one night stand?" Lips are puckered out and shut but Zayn can almost just feel the way his hot breath is beating against Zayn's lips, almost already feels what this kid's tongue could do. 

Zayn doesn't respond because he doesn't know how, unsure of what to say considering this nameless guy is still sitting on his lap, as they're both soaking wet with grains of sand lodges between their fingers and toes and in every cress amongst their skin that it can attach to.

"So what's it going to be to thank you? Because I totally love─"

"You almost died and you're asking what I want from you? Don't you just want to feel glad that you're alive." Zayn takes charge by shoving at his chest to get Seduction off his body, trying to cope with their interaction. 

"Okay, listen dude. Like thank you for your concern, but I'll have you know. I am not depressed or whatever, not suicidal. I'm very happy here, very thrilled and thankful to live the life everyday. Jumping off that cliff over there is just one of the perks of my life that I enjoy." His voice─ how did he not catch on to that sooner?─ is fucking attractive as its drawl and deep, making Zayn wonder how high of a pitch would the sounds escape his lips if he couldn't contain himself.

"So, I didn't like... save a life." Zayn utters befitted with his eyebrows furrowed. For a second, he shuts out this theory, realizing what he's just gone through for someone, thinking that he's the hero he always wanted to be, "Fuck you. I don't even know how to swim! We fell into that water and I was afraid I was going to drown. Then afraid that I could save you after I was originally trying to save you." 

Disheveled Curls is biting his lip and fuck, Zayn wishes he wouldn't when they're in the middle of their already, very first argument, as strangers but he smiles coyly to respond, "Hey, like I said, thanks for your concern. And you can totally swim, you brought me to shore, dude. So like, do you want to get lunch or something?" 

"Can't swim like you. You fucking surf, and I bet you talk to dolphins and know how to catch all those shellfish." His groan comes out more exaggerated as he's frustrated with how things turned out. Today, after realizing he's a poser, he thought that saving a life would change how he sees himself, that he doesn't hid behind sunglasses and a tiny mobile house, that his adventures have intentions. 

Dolphin Translator is getting on his knees in between Zayn's, cupping his cheeks the same way he did the second his lungs filled with air again, he's coming close and tilting his head with a look of pure seduction, "Oh babe, you're doing fine. If anything I could help you. Just come eat lunch with me then we can like do some ocean swimming one-oh-one. By the way, I'm Harry, thankful for your daring action." 

"I mean I guess thanks─ wait, did you just call me daring?"

"Yeah. You tried so save someone from, quote, jumping, unquote. Pretty daring to me. I'm into that." 

"Phew. I've always wanted to hear that. Thanks. M'names Zayn." Zayn shrugs, gesturing Harry to get off his lap. When Harry's rolling off, he gets to his feet and swats off the remainders of sand before reaching for Harry's hand.

Harry, seems nice for that name to be storing in Zayn's mind, maybe it's the way it seem so pretty for a face like well, Harry's. Zayn trials behind on Harry's heels as he mentions that he needs to change. Zayn nearly forgot that they're both drenched, about to attend lunch with each other.

They're at the far edge of the beach, pretty much where Zayn's heart dropped moments ago, thinking that this beautiful boy was going to take his life─ what a humiliating mistake, and terrible assumption. 

"Come in here." The cave? Harry is asking him to go inside the cave. Zayn's rather afraid of the dark and not to mention, he was certain there's wildlife inside of there. But maybe this is a good opportunity to feel daring, own up to what Harry says he is. 

Zayn does end up walking inside before Harry does and when he gets there, his feet halt at the entrance as his eyes behold what he never would of expected. Inside, there's unlit lanterns and a purple, orange blanket with tons of different patterns sprawled on the sandy surface. Wooden, rustic crates stack above one another, which Harry caters to and takes out clean articles of clothing. 

"So you live in here?" Zayn asks, though he feels as if it's too much of a personal question. If Harry's a homeless, he's a hot one at that, and pretty smart from what he knows so far besides the charm. 

"Yeah. But I'm not bum or anything, I just prefer to live here than with my parents." Harry undresses completely in front of Zayn without darting away from eye contact as he himself, tries not to avert them anywhere else (at least not yet). His nude chest covers with a floral button up shirt and his tight wet trunks are replaced with denim shorts that cuff at the ends. Harry's whole outfit gives Zayn more to adore with his eyes as his shirt is a silky see through and the pants about as short as being halfway in length on his thighs.

Zayn doesn't get to glance around any longer because Harry's out of the cave now, his hands not hesitating to intertwine with Zayn's. Oddly enough, he takes it albeit they're complete strangers and got off on the wrong foot─ literally, tumbling and flailing off some cliff because of a minor slip.

"What do you want for lunch? Allergic to seafood because I know just the place. It's a few blocks away. We could drive or walk." Harry says, swinging their hands together and fuck, why doesn't Zayn want to let go? He feels his palms getting sweatier every second and it isn't because of the sultry weather. 

"I'm fine but like I don't have a proper car." 

"Proper car? What's even a proper car." 

Zayn chuckles, the two of them now walking up the wooden stairs of the beach, "I am one of those people who live on foot because I enjoy traveling and making videos of it. I'm not some tycoon but it pays for all my trips actually and the gas tank."

"Impressive I like. Could I check it out later today or something?" Harry's voice is thick with sweetness even as drawl as it is and his first impression of Harry already straddling his lap, Zayn just knows he's probably overly polite and is the type to passionately speak about things he loves.  

"Already asking to come home with me?" 

Harry gasps but Zayn isn't surprised at that, he didn't even see it coming and obviously Harry acknowledges it by saying, "Flirty, wow didn't expect that from you. But maybe after we eat I could, considering you've seen my little home."

"Never really had anyone go in there other than myself. There's the first time for everything." Zayn responds. 

The two of them are inching towards Harry's car because Zayn says how this sun within the last few hours is already making his skin peel, also his trunks are already dry so he won't he able to have something to fall back on if he gets delusional from the heat. 

Harry's car is one of those vintage things with the hood rising to expose winds through their hair. Zayn had assumptions that Harry probably had a Scooby-Doo kind of van considering Harry seems like the traveler like him, he assumed he stores and sleeps in his van. But no, Harry's got this shiny red nineteen seventies cruiser. 

Just more of a reason to think that Harry is so pure and genuine. He's some fucking hipster for sleeping in a cave with twinkly lights and a tapestry as his only comfort. Now there's a rare car he takes a long during the days he isn't at the beach. What else could Harry do to be more of a stereotype? All of this ─ as much as Zayn would usually hate people like this ─ turns him on.

A hand presses against the radio volume knob where music blasts through the rustic speakers, Harry's head bobbing to the beat meanwhile Zayn doesn't understand a damn thing with these hums and rapid guitar riff. Wind rushes and muffles the music as they drive through palm trees with waves splashing on their right, but Harry only boosts up the volume even more abrupt. 

"I'm quite the classic rock type." Harry comments when they're in the neighborhood, lowering the volume to get his voice across. Zayn nods, not really wanting to get into things considering his music taste is a spectrum away from Harry's. But Harry continues to press, "What type of music are you into?"

"R&B. The old stuff, none of these new ones." Zayn mumbles and fiddles with car exterior as his hand is dangling out. He finds his response wary because what if Harry lost some time of interest because of their different genres preferences? 

Zayn doesn't want to stop whatever this is, so far it's a decent acquaintance type of thing. Even if Zayn's usually not the type to speak to others, he gives into to Harry because maybe he just should. There doesn't have to be a reason behind why, he just feels like it's right. Especially due to whatever he's been feeling the past couple of months on board on his own. Harry is the right type of company he wants, even if it'll only last up until lunch, at least he's finally feels the slightest bit alive when it comes to his social parts of his life.

"Why are you like doing that face?" Harry pinches his jaw with his thumb and pointing finger when they're stopped in a parking spot. His eyes meet Harry's and Harry goes on, "Because you look like you hate me." 

Zayn doesn't even know what face he's making. All he feels is that his eyebrows are furrowed with his lips pouted, does he really look that despicable? Must be, enough for a stranger like Harry to notice. Right, that something people always ignored Zayn for, his lack of emotion present on his face. He's always got this stern look, and he doesn't mean it. It's just because he doesn't need to give anyone attention, doesn't have to smile to every single person passing his way. People never understood that, but that's just how Zayn is. Though, he doesn't know how to explain it to Harry, because he just might think Zayn's so negative and runoff. 

Zayn sure cares a handful of what Harry thinks about him. He's lacking a reason for why. 

"Welcome to Bristle Cliff, Seafood Bar! Home of this part of town's best seafood sandwiches and soups!" Harry announces with two hands in the air just before raising his sunglasses over his hair. 

Zayn follows behind Harry like some lost puppy, too unfamiliar the area considering this isn't the part of town he looked at too carefully, only researching the beach that was back about two miles away. 

Their hands accidentally meet when they reach for the door and Zayn tells himself that it's the electric shock from his slippers scraping against the welcome matt below him. 

Inside, Harry seems like a regular as he chooses a booth in the end, only grabbing one menu for Zayn. He hands it over before going to a jukebox near by, leaving Zayn alone to look at his menu even though his eyes peer above the laminated paper to glance more at Harry's natural actions. 

In Zayn's ears, he's receiving a familiar tune when Harry's walking back. It's childhood R&B soul music that he used to listen to, well currently still does but a little less considering as of now he's been jamming to 2000's music during his car rides. But this, what Harry's playing, it takes him back to being in high school where he'd listen to his parents play it and mentally dedicate it to boys and girls in the halls that he'd crush on because the lyrics within those love songs were so damn loving. The current song makes Zayn think of Harry. 

"Ah, in the car. You gave me a weird look after saying what music you liked. Did you think I couldn't hang? I can listen to anything! I just have a preference. So, you like this song?" Harry scoots in closer to the point that their elbows touch but neither of them adjust their arms. Zayn only nods a bit, not disclosing how this song makes him feel bubbly inside.  

Zayn's perusing the menu, looking for something edible at this time of hour but considering he doesn't always eat seafood, he wouldn't know what's best. Therefore, Zayn places the menu down and looks over to Harry who doesn't have one in his hands, "What do you recommend?"

"I'm ordering this lobster sandwich, like actual loaf of bread type of thing. Are you a soup type or guy because clam chowder is always a classic. Or don't take risks and just get fish and chips like everyone else." What a hipster saying, Zayn thinks to himself without realizing a smile is playing on his lips until Harry pokes at how cheek gently with the tip of his pinky. 

"Right. I'll get the clam chowder. With the sour dough bread." With that being said, Harry's already raising his hand and like Zayn guessed, Harry is a regular as the waiter already has a drink of Harry's preference and water for Zayn. Harry comments, "The same," meanwhile, Zayn reads his order with a slight stutter. 

When the waiter walks off, Harry's folding his hands together and placing them on top of the flat table surface, "So, stranger. Anything we should talk about or something."

"Right. Don't really know why I'm actually eating lunch with you. I usually stay in the city for a day or two then I'm off. Barely even look at restaurants to eat at. This is interesting." Zayn says coolly. Seriously, he doesn't know where his confidence went, right he's never had any because he was always the quiet one and just a few hours ago he told himself he was someone who couldn't exceed expectations. Usually it's not this bad though, he's never sounded so uncool as he does right now.

"As for me. I usually like to just hang on the same beach or thrift and sell it online." More things interest Zayn, yet more of a reason to call Harry such a preservative hippy. 

"Do you talk to dolphins on your free time too? Because seriously, if I didn't notice your legs, I'd think you're a mermaid." Zayn pats Harry's lap before bringing his hand back to his own lap. Just earlier he went from easy snaps and chides at Harry, to being a bashful creature as of now. He could end this easily. He doesn't want to seem so nervous around Harry, wanting to make the best out of a stranger's company therefore he need to get out his tantalizing and mischief jokes. 

Harry's got this delirium in his energy and all Zayn does is present a apathetic face despite how he knows he's a really outgoing person who loves the outdoors and seeing new city sceneries every morning. Something about Harry makes him want to feel different than how he usually is (not the one who speaks in worry before he thinks, which usually comes off as rude) because he feels as if he needs to make some impression. He's cutting the preservative part of him and wants to express his humorous side that in this family and two past relationships knew about. He doesn't know if he could show Harry that side considering he's still a stranger, and they both did come off with weird first impressions as Zayn literally yelled at him in two different ways. Again, why does he have to make himself seen cool in front of Harry? Stop, stop, there's nothing wrong with how I'm acting right now, Zayn thinks just before looking over to Harry who's got this absolutely admirable smile hanging on his lips and that's how Zayn knows. 

He's got a crush, that's why he wants to change. He finds Harry massively attractive. He likes the little things Harry has already done. The only time Zayn ever overthought his traits and wanted to change was when he felt like he needed to fit in with others, when he felt as if people needed to like him as much as he did. He's always fine being himself and causal but the second his minds wrapped all around someone, he has the urge for change. Fuck, it's just a small crush due to the lack of social encounter in the last six months. That's all. 

And again, overall, Zayn's just got a care for himself, the way he lives, and his perfect little travel home. He doesn't need anybody else, nor does he need feelings at the moment that'll act as an obstacle because his only intention, the only purpose he has to achieve in life is to travel all over the world with just him and his home. 

"So, anyways. Mobile home. When did you realize you wanted that?"

"I started this a year ago, like the house in the making. Though this would be my first year since January 2nd where I started living this dream." Zayn introduces and takes a sip of his water before deepening his story, "I realized I was wasting paychecks and taking too many days off to travel by plane so now yeah, I've got myself my own home that'll take me anywhere I decide."

"We have similar dreams. Though I like being at that beach already. When I need to, I'd go further into town to change my laptop or stuff but besides that I just check out books and sit at the top of the ledge until dusk." Harry always has this way of words where it just seems so enticing, reels him in every word after word even if he's got this morbid vibe going on, Zayn's really patient with it and on the edge to keep hearing what comes next.

"Cool." Zayn says. He doesn't know what else to say. All this distance and being ostracized for all this time has a toll on him, not remember proper social skills, how to keep a conversation going, especially. 

Thankfully for Zayn, their orders are here and Harry's got a huge grin on his face that Zayn can't decipher, so the only thing he says is (in this accidental snappy tone), "What?"

"I'm just excited for you to try that. It's my second favorite. Right after this four cheese lasagna with tuna." Harry slides his plate over to Zayn along with his body, their closer than before and Zayn wonders why Harry is still so gentle despite the lack of manners Zayn's got. 

Harry's fork is being used to cut gradual amounts of his meal before sliding it inches away from Zayn's lips. "Here. If you're not going to take a bite of your clam chowder yet, try mine." Well Zayn would be able to eat his meal if Harry wasn't such a distraction. But Zayn does it anyways, when he tries to take the fork from Harry's hand, Harry retracts it away, waiting for Zayn to move his so Harry could feed him. 

Another thing, besides being charming and chivalrous, Harry is very straight forward. Maybe they don't have so much in common as Zayn thought besides independent early twenty year olds who like being outdoors rather than still inside. Yet, there's still a fuck of a lot that Zayn needs to know about Harry, if he's adventurous as Zayn first put his thoughts out to be.

"I never asked you," Zayn starts meanwhile licking his lips from the flavor of the sauce and cheese that lingers on it. Harry's right, it does deserve to be a top meal, the seasoning spices in between all the layers just make his tastebuds tingle. He almost forgets where this conversation is going, especially when Harry's gesturing his hands to go on, "Oh shit. Yeah, what's your story for the beach living?"

"Mhm, parents didn't like how I wanted to be a writer instead of going to college properly and get the degrees they wanted me to. Not to mention, I like it up the ass so that also got me kicked out." Harry replies far too casually like it doesn't hurt, but surely it's got to, to be so young and disowned, yet it was Harry's decision, wasn't that it. 

Zayn's clam chowder in this circular bread bowl is still untouched as Harry's life is more of an interest to him, "That's what you meant when you said it's better than with your parents. Alright. No friends to resort to?"

"Nope. I had a ton of friends but not actual, like, friends. Nobody I could tolerate enough to spend late nights with and talk to comfortably about everything."

"Weird for you to talk to me then. Isn't it?" Zayn doesn't have much to offer besides optimism for his own life, joy for himself. He still can't wrap his mind around why Harry is still around him even if this is a, 'thank you lunch.'

"No. I'm easy to talk to. Very. I can do it. It's just hard to find a connection. Things that make me want them to stay." They probably don't have a connection, Zayn thinks. 

Finally the seafood soup is getting the attention it deserves as Zayn's picking off a side of the bread to dip into the heat. He mumbles before having a taste, "I don't really talk to people."

"Wasn't hard to tell." Zayn's about to break into a hysteric scoff but Harry responds hastily, "Like, you talked to yourself a lot. Seemed really timorous. I'm not making this sound any better, am I?" 

Zayn shakes his head despite wanting to verbally tell Harry that he's making him feel pathetic as he normally doesn't care what people think, but with it coming from Harry, he just keeps on feeling more and more embarrassed.

"You know it gets kind of lonely being at the beach by myself. That's why I invited you. I was suppose to come here anyways." Harry comments and points at the piece of bread between his fingertips, Zayn eats it to assure that he's not letting it go to waste.

"I know. I do. I feel the same a lot actually. More than I should." 

"Why don't you go home? I know why I don't." 

"I belong in my home. Belong to travel every inch of America." Now the clam chowder is semi cooler than it was before despite Zayn enjoying his food scorching hot. He sits there slight uncomfortably eating and allowing Harry to keep the conversation going. 

Harry puts a hand on his to stop him from getting another scoop, "Well tonight you've got to stay in this city. Even if you were planning your next stop. Stay, please. I like your presence."

"Trust me. I like yours too. Wouldn't still be sitting in this booth if I didn't." It's only been an hour or so but he's already sure that within this short time, he feels mutual. Feels like Harry could be a great catch during the day but he isn't sure if he wants to prolong his trip in Pismo. 

"See, I love that part of you! Like you just throw the punches when you just talk to me like that, you say before you think. I sense you're pretty reserved a bit but hey it's okay we're both the same, just living solo with only the little things we love to take along with us." Is he suppose to say thanks? At least now he knows that they're gonna go places, the two of them in this weird one day friendship.

"Alright I'll stay." But things don't last forever. After today, tonight, spending time with Harry, wherever they may go or what they may do, he'll have to get back into his mobile home with just himself in the silence that revolves in that tiny space. 

"Yes! I'll set up this lovely tent with cute string lights and the most cozy cushion. You'll love it." Harry's face is lighting up with this amusement that presents itself through the crinkles by his eyes and the scrunch on his nose, not to mention the smile playing on his lips with too many deep dimple creases that Zayn can't count. 

"I don't get it. Again, why do you want to spend more time with me? Why are you inviting a delusional stranger to your home?" 

"Same as you, probably. Loneliness. I'm sure you feel it too." The whole idea of strangers but this sudden connection makes Zayn's skin burn, not sure if it's a good feeling or not. What two people decide that they’re going to spend their whole day together after one awkward altercation, Zayn and Harry.  

Some how they get into taking photos with each other, Harry curious with why he carries that camera everywhere and mentioning that he caught Zayn taking a video of him but he approves of it, as long as if there'll be more where it came from. 

Back in Harry's car with Zayn's food in a to-go container, they decide that what follows in this made up agenda would to have Harry take a turn to see Zayn's mobile home. He's quite nervous considering, nobody's ever stepped foot in that place besides him and his sisters. He still doesn't know why he's easing up Harry, opening up so gradually. 

They aren't necessarily talking anymore about the simple things, their family or how childhood was like wherever they were from. Between them within the last couple minutes from the diner way up until now setting in the car, they speak of poor choices and their best mistakes. 

Harry huffs before speaking, and from the grin on his face and the coating of red on his cheek, this must be a humiliating story, "I was seventeen when I was absolutely sure that I was gay. So, it started with like this unplanned date. Like my friends set me up when I thought we were all going to hangout. Turns out by the end of the night she's apologizing and I'm telling her not to worry. Long story, short, she was didn't actually want to sleep with a guy, but I was afraid to penetrate anywhere."

"Wait, what?" Zayn's laughing hysterically now with a hand pressing against the dashboard of the car, "How did - you guys just - stopped, after what?"

"Right so, she was a lesbian who pretty much was dared into the set up by her friends. She told me this when I sat on the bed and wouldn't move. I was stiff as solid, but my dick wasn't. Nope, not at all."

Zayn presents a face of amusement yet there's a bit of concern and confusion because of this odd story, "Aright? Thanks for the enlightenment, Harry?" 

"We were talking best mistakes."

"Yeah, but why is that one?"

"Throughout all my teenage years, I had this facade built up by what everyone expected me to be. I never dated girls because I knew it wasn't my thing yet, I never allowed myself to have more than a peak of interest on any boy up. That's up until she introduced me to her brother as an apology. He made me comfortable enough to not need a label or not care about what others think. Eventually at school, I still had a good reputation and I wasn't deemed unfairly for my lifestyle. Just home that's where it hit." Zayn wants to appreciate Harry for having no barriers for Zayn, especially when it comes to pretty much a coming out story.

"Wise story in the category of best mistakes. Good one to tell actually, yeah. Sadly my life wasn't full of friends and like filled with extracurricular clubs and sports like you, so I've got nothing." Zayn sighs, honest with his answer and aware of the fact that his life was awfully bland, it's getting slightly better but still a bore when he reminds himself that he's a shitty, uneventful traveler.

Harry slows down the car almost as if time slows when he glances over to Zayn in the passenger seat, "There's got to be one. At least one grand mistake."

Zayn considers what his day would be like if he weren't comparing himself to Harry, maybe he'd feel better, yet he's still be alone watching the waves come up on shore, still would be eating his meals alone. Then it hits him in an instant, almost as the encounter, "My best mistake was sprinting my ass off to save somebody who I thought wanted to take their life." 

"How chivalrous, huh? Good mistake." Harry's terrible at hiding his emotions, Zayn feels, because he's always got this goofy grin that's so easy to read and his fingertips are always on a run when they patter against any surface like a heartbeat, as if Harry's heart beats through his nails. 

"You know, we end up tumbling off the cliff like a thousand feet? Then I cussed him out because he couldn't swim. But I think he's suppose to teach me soon. Told him about my traveling home that we're going to visit right now." Zayn grins at the memory, a foolish one about two hours ago, yet something he'd never regret doing. 

"Oh, is he attractive? 

"Very."

There goes the unrhythmic beat of Harry's fingers playing against the driving wheel as his voice is a pitch higher, "Enough, okay cool! Right, anyways, what street did you park on?"

Zayn gestures to the street from across the beach ledge, off into the distance with trees surrounding a silver pathway. He spots his mobile home right away and instructs Harry to park right behind. 

When they get there, Harry doesn't necessary leave the car right away, he sits there with his shoulders straight and two hands still on the wheel, just staring forward. Zayn's got to get out the car and open the door for Harry on his side but he remains tense. He kneels down to Harry's height and places a gentle hand on his arm, "Something wrong?"

"It's silly." Harry sighs before straightening himself up and unbuckling his seatbelt, "I haven't been to anybody's house in like a year. Lost communication with a ton of people months ago too. I don't know what I'm doing stepping into your house like this."

"Calm down, Harry. It's also technically a car. And uh, you'd be my first guest. I'd really like it if you'd visit." It seems as Zayn's convincing gets through because Harry's out of his car now, inching slowly behind Zayn as if he's stepping on molting lava, steps quick but the space between each is small. 

Zayn's heart is racing, mostly beneath the fact that it Harry, not just anyone taking a gander at his abode for for the first time. It's Harry who's some hippie hipster with lanterns and tapestries in his, it's Harry who's got this whimsical personality full of energy and a sweet attitude. 

Inside his mobile home, they're welcomed with the shades of white and forest green, there's a taste of an ocean blue as a small significance to bring more attention to the green as a whole. There isn't much to describe about his furniture, yet a whole lot considering he took a gradual amount of hours catering to his home. Mostly, it's all the decorative paper weights and miniature statues that that fill the void of the white walls. 

"This is lovely. Mixing modern with like this zen thing going on. I like it." Harry coos as Zayn notices that his eyes are drawn to the bookshelf with scattered books in brown paper bags to be as an outside cover and how he's got small rose gold Buddhist statues and marble vases.

"I'm still trying to make it more home like. It's got a concept, nice decoration. But nothing that feels too much to represent me." When it comes to Zayn, mostly, he would describe himself as being artsy and inclined with music, (most in which it isn't written in the styling of his home).

"Yeah it's home, but it isn't homey. You've got a splash of you anywhere in here?" Harry teases and Zayn points at the ladder. His bed with his childhood blanket with some nicknacks is all he could consider. There are family frames that are aligned on a wall shelf near the kitchen but he doesn't like to look at it too often so they're faced down most of the time.

Zayn takes a drink out of the refrigerator and plops onto the white couch with a blue knitted blanket throw, "Want something? You're free to check the pantry, refrigerator, anything."

"Oh my, you're the type to say the whole word?" Harry gasps and makes his laugh obvious as it echoes through the tiny living home. He does end up looking in the pantry and grabbing goldfish crackers before sitting next to Zayn.

Zayn leans over to reach for his record player, looks through some of the LP vinyls for a taste that suits Harry, but he's got nothing so he settles for the one with the crickets and winds that he uses to fall asleep when some nights seem longer than most. 

 "So when's the swimming lesson?" Harry asks with a poke to Zayn's knee just before darting his hand to Zayn's fizzy grape soda to pour into his own glass cup.

Zayn dramatically whines while wiping his face with both hands simultaneously, "Fuck. You have like floaties or something? We can leave in like... before three."

"Floaties? They're only going to make you drift off into deep water. I don't advise it." Harry chuckles as his laugh, as usual who's all over the fucking place. Almost makes Zayn feel like Harry's mocking him for his uneducated soul when it comes to swimming. 

"You better be one hell of a swimming teacher. Today's not the day that I'll be on the news for drowning because I didn't wear floaties." Zayn leans back then darts gold fishes in the air trying to catch them in his mouth when he senses Harry's silence all of a sudden.

"Don't talk like that." Harry's voice is an octave deeper, evident that he's serious too by just his tone, "I don't like jokes of death. You seriously tried to prevent someone from jumping off a cliff today but you go any make a joke about dying because of drowning? Just don't."

Zayn tenses, his eyes flickering anywhere but at Harry's because he properly fucked yo this time around, and he owns up to it, "I'm sorry. Really. Sorry about that."

As much as he doesn't want to, he faces Harry while his torso is completely turned to get a good look at the boy whose eyes are glued to the hands folded on his lap. It only takes a blink from Zayn to see that Harry's whole demeanor has changed, "Gotcha. I was kidding! I mean I'm serious, I don't like that topic. But what you said didn't offend me. Much."

Zayn doesn't react angrily, only chucking a pillow at Harry before going up to his 'bedroom' and fetching a plain black book with empty pages and no spiral as its spine ─ almost like a sketchbook or scrapbook. "Will you sign a page? I've always wanted to do this thing where I let tourists I meet sign. I haven't talked to any besides asking for directions in these last six months I've been traveling."

"What should I write?" Zayn hands Harry a whole bin of writing utensils and isn't that surprised when Harry goes for the set of the glittery ink pens. He settles with a shiny orange one and doesn't listen for an answer from Zayn, instead, writing away, quickly too as if he's already known what to say ages ago, like he's been needing to express himself through words but never had a chance. 

Zayn sits patiently on the counter top in the kitchen not too far where he could still see Harry as his heels kick against the cabinet beneath him. Looking near the oven he notices that it's almost about time to head back to the beach. His hands moves the sliding ladder where it blocks his closet just below the upper bedroom. Inside the dim lot closet, he looks for a new set of swimming trunks in one of the dressers that don't really have a label but are only for summer wear. 

"Would it be dumb if I made a closet joke?" Harry's voice echoes behind him, startling him the slightest bit since he's not completely use to the idea of a plus one inside his abode.

"What - never mind. Look I'm going to change into different shorts then we can go." Zayn shakes his head before exiting towards the restroom which means he has to get out of a door by the ladder in order to head to the back where there's a fully functional plumbing system back there. It's a smart idea, however, early lazy mornings are really dark dawns, those are the times he wishes he didn't come up with an outdoor restroom. 

When he's there, he settles for washing his face and reapply sunscreen lotion before changing into plain back swimming shorts. Right at the entrance, his ears detect this loud blaring noise that he follows. Harry's waiting patiently at the driver's seat making tons of squeals, "Vroom, vroom. Crash!" 

"Ready, little one?" Zayn pats Harry's curls on his face and moves it above his head, more like tugging on it which receives a hum from Harry's closed lips. 

"M'not little." Harry says in this childish like tone, but his actions don't reciprocate as he bites his lip and exaggeratedly grabs his crotch whilst raising a leg up to thrust forward. Seems like a dance move from a boy band, where they'd do it on queue when the drum bits.

The two of them are crossing the street together without using the crosswalk pavement that Zayn followed earlier this morning. He feels quite of a rebel as he's jumping over the stair railing as well and tumbling down the hill instead of properly walking down the wooden stairs. All thanks to Harry, he's feeling the slightest bit of daring. Now he's even about to swim? Triple points on his dare-dar. (He did not possibly think that did he? Negative one point.) 

"Hey I was thinking, if this all goes well we should roast some stuff on the beach. I learned how to make a fire. A proper one." Harry comments the closer they get to the common cave. 

"Sure. Why not. You have food here?"

"I only have food that won't go bad within a few days. We'd have to go to the market about twenty minutes away." Harry's reaching for his over the shoulder tote bag where he raises some paper money into the air. 

"Yeah, and I've got marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers for s'mores." Zayn offers just as he throws his body into Harry's vision with three or four different, very colorful patterned tapestries. 

Within a few minutes of Harry getting ready, Zayn waits and thinks about the whereabouts this day will take him. He doesn't know how long he'll be spending time with Harry by the end of the day, despite Harry asking to stay the night. He doesn't know if he'll be going back to his home with or without Harry, or if he's staying right in this cave. He doesn't know if he's ready to leave this all behind tomorrow morning. 

"Ready?" Harry coos, back in his vivid yellow shorts and flip flops with a towel over his shoulder. Zayn nods and gets up, leaving his bag inside because Harry insists it's safe in here. He only retrieves an extra towel and his camera then they're both out the door - or, the cave hole entrance. 

Baby steps, he constantly tells Harry. He hasn't been into deep water before, other than when he and Harry dramatically fell inside. The most water that Zayn's skin has ever captured would be in his shower and if it was open water, it would only go as far as to his calves. 

It takes two of Harry's hands intertwined with him for Zayn to step in further. Harry's walking backwards, first in front of him to promise that he's paying attention to the ocean, that he's double checking anything before he pulls Zayn further. "See, it's nice."

"Yeah. But it's enough. Who needs their whole body in it anyways?" Zayn scoffs, pulling Harry's arms so they step back closer to shore, but Harry doesn't oblige, instead he puts two arms around Zayn's shoulders pulling them closely, still cautiously walking backwards so both of their bodies are reeled into the deep. 

Waves are casting to their hips by now and Zayn takes a deep breath, aware that this isn't that awful and if anything, he's with Fish Boy so they're alright for now. Especially with that tight grip Harry's got around his body, he almost want to say thanks to the ocean for bringing them this close together.

"Think you could get in deeper for me?" Harry coos, unraveling his arms from above Zayn's shoulders but sliding it down to his hips. He pockets at Zayn's camera and raises it so that they're both in the view. 

"Harry! Stop talking it's some dialogue for a cheap porn film." 

"So that's what you watch when you're traveling on your own?" By now Harry is distancing and swimming in the vicinity of water that surrounds them. The level of the water is nearly to his lower chest and he just might want to go further in just for Harry, but Harry tells him to stay there. 

When Zayn watches Harry swim, he tries to piece things together. All from how Harry's hands move to the way he tilts his head side to side, and he can't really see his feet, but he almost knows how his legs move with the ripples of water trailing behind him. 

"Alright. So let's teach some basics. We'll teach you how to float, and then do some simple hand and leg coordination." Zayn feels as if he's back in high school all over again where the teacher didn't help much but had her swim team students assist those who didn't know how to swim, meaning it was Zayn and a few other girls. But during the swim session for physical education, Zayn made a note about having rashes from the chlorine after he couldn't last the first day. 

Harry’s standing directly in front of him now, Zayn’s skin isn’t physically itching, so there’s no way he could escape this time. He’s following the hand that Harry offers him, laying both his forearms flat onto the water. Zayn stares dumbfounded at Harry’s actions but aware when Harry’s informing, “You’re suppose to float. I’m your floatie.”

“What, how is this going to help me swim? Like --”

“Just. Goodness, I am doing this for free. Please comply with me.” Harry groans before putting a hand on Zayn’s arm, making him jerk back a bit and shout at Harry in fear, complaining about how he never asked Harry to do this in the first place. It only takes a scolding from Harry claiming that he isn’t a risk-taker, which makes Zayn simmer down.

Zayn is allowing his body to lean back as Harry raises his calves for him slowly. He tries not to think about how his body is mostly submerged into the water, instead, having thoughts about the way Harry’s palms are on his lower back underneath the water. He doesn’t hear Harry’s praise, only eyes shut with a muffed mumbly echo due to the waves. 

The feeling of Harry’s touch slipping away is what wakes him up from this muse. His whole body ends up dunking into the water and he’s swiveling his arms fast with a rush of apprehension due to the fact that he’s probably drowning right now. Though Harry’s hands are back on him telling him otherwise 

“You know, you were doing fine and I was just trying to see if you could do it on your own, so please?” Harry coos and steps slightly distant with two hands raised in surrender. With their gap away, Zayn sighs albeit aware that this is his queue to impress Harry, that he indeed can be imprudent. He’s lifting his his feet so that they don’t touch the grainy sand anymore and that all he fills his water surrounding him as his arms are out. Not bad, there’s a rush of eagerness running through his veins as he splashes himself down from his floating, ready for the next step.

“Holy shit, cool huh? I floated. I was fucking on my own like floating, like a superhero.” Zayn squeals, once again feeling like a feather and letting himself float once more before he’s brought back to reality by Harry’s lusty laugh.

“Alright, babe. Maybe we could try arms next. Or maybe kicking. Uhm.” Harry puts a finger on his chin as if he’s contemplating really tough so Zayn suggests that he might as well attempt both at the same time, “(Like when you play guitar or learn how to drive you know, Harry?).”

Harry is asking to take things a little further into the water and Zayn doesn’t hesitate to reel himself in. This floating lesson has really stregnthened Zayn’s self-essteem and he’s a little less afraid of water now that Harry has lectured him that as long as he can float he’ll be fine.

“Treading is also like a factor.” Harry’s underwater and Zayn thinks he’s about to go down on him but is corrected when he feels Harry move his legs with a grip on his calf. “That’s treading, oh.”  Zayn sighs.

Their hands are laced tight out in the extensive abyss with Harry’s praise for how brisk of an active swimmer Zayn is becoming. He’s motivated to strive further and become an avid swimmer by the end of the day if it means being showered with Harry’s admiration and compliments.

Harry introduces actually swimming, with scissoring leg movements and paddling with feet as if they were scuba diver slippers. Hands are referenced to doggy paddles as Harry tells Zayn to cup water like he’s splashing, and lastly going side to side shoving water beneath him. 

As this personal, non-official swimming instructor, Harry tries his best to make connections with everything and Zayn genuinely does not know how to thank Harry because this lesson has been one hell of an adventure, one of his most favorite ones, yet.

“So, we’ve got everything down, yeah?” Harry asks while swimming around Zayn who’s progressing with his treading beneath the scoring heat.  

Harry  proposes a race between the two, as who could swim quickest to the rocky cliffs area. Surprisingly Zayn settles with it. All he asks is that he lets Zayn practice for a few minutes, or as Harry corrects, “How about until, after that dinosaur looking cloud crosses the sun?” Zayn takes it. Instead of practicing his arm strokes on his own and his kicks, Harry is right besides him with positive cheers and applauds like his own personal supporter. 

“Time’s up!” Harry hollers just before splashing Zayn with the water. Its about the first time -- since just their swim session -- thay he’s really given the time to admire Harry’s damp hair hooding over his face and the way the sunlight lets the beads of water glisten on his body. He mostly beholds Harry’s lips are wet from the water, making them seem so inviting. 

Splashes are being made once again to throw Zayn out of his impression. Harry’s laying on his back, letting his chest soak up the sun, claiming, “You get a head start, I’ll see you at the finishing mark.” Cheeky and boastful, Zayn recons just before chasing off at the speed of, not light but an intermediate swimmer. He’s swimming with arms lunging forward and feet kicking repetively, ignoring the taste of salt on his lips. There isn’t a trace of Harry far, or so Zayn assumes because right when he’s almost at the rocks, he sees a head full of curls swashing from above the water. 

“What the fuck? But you - and I was - Where the fuck did you come from?” Zayn startles breathlessly. He’s sure he was ahead the whole time, but Harry isn’t in fits of pants, meaning he’s already had enough time to settle down and take a breather. 

“Hey, remember when you said I spoke to dolphins or something? Yeah, they gave me a ride here.” Harry is ludic with a hand pinching Zayn’s cheek before placing it onto Zayn’s forearm and raising it for a high-five. If Zayn could dodge him, leave him hanging he would, but that’s not an option when Harry’s fingers are wrapped around in a way where Zayn does not want to shove away. 

Zayn puts a hand on his face and sighs dramatically, hoaxing a fit, “For once, I thought I was good enough. This time around I seriously thought I could do something with my life.”

“Aw, hey. Sure you can. It’s just not swimming, but you’ll get there with dedication. I promise you.” Harry coos with this softness that captivates him, making him almost feel sorry for pulling this joke on him. Nonetheless, Zayn’s raising his head and throwing his arms over Harry and bursting out in this odd, vocal chortle.

“M’kidding. I’m not quite competitive. It was fun, and thanks. I feel good.” Zayn simpers, feeling relieved of how candid he approached Harry during this, no nerves or stuttering slurs. With this valiant attitude, Zayn almost wishes to ─ no it’s not enough, he deadass fucking wants to, “Jump off the cliff with me, Hazz.”

Harry’s leaning against the rocks with a sly grin too filled with cheeks and dimples for Zayn to not swoon over, “First off, sure thing spunky boy. Secondly, Hazz? I mean like, neat but where’d that come from.”

“Your initials are like H, E, and S. I thought if I gave a little ‘zzz’ sound to it, it would complement my name.” Zayn shrugs, smiling at the creative artwork of Harry’s displayed on the wall right across the entrance as some mark of home and possession.  

“And how do you know my whole name?” 

“You have this carved wood decoration in your cave.” 

“Oh, very well then Zee. Let’s go to my cliff.” 

Harry must be tongue-tied with the concept considering how red begins to draw on his cheeks as he’s nervously floating away from Zayn.

They have a slight banter with Zayn begging to just walk up the stairs meanwhile Harry says that defeats the purpose of being on a cliff. Harry ends up defeating Zayn with him trailing behind secondly as they’re heading towards this other side of the beach because apparently there’s an easy way to get up there (which seriously, wouldn’t the stairs be the easiest?)

"Wait. Let me see if my camera is still in my pocket." Before Zayn could reach into his pocket, Harry's quickly proceeding, "Yeah it is." Almost as if that's where his eyes have been directed the whole time. Zayn does have his camera inching out and he plans to catch every second of it. 

Turns out, it’s not as awful as it seems. Zayn and Harry meet a slope with flat sand as the trail, no tough climbing or hast while getting up there -- something Zayn is grateful for, pulling Harry under his arm for a brisk hug. 

Zayn and Harry stand tall, hand in hand with one another as they’re peering over the city of Pismo Beach for what feels like the first time ever. Ocean water seeming more vividly blue, people seeming as small as miniscule ants. Zayn’s eyes tempt to trickle from the lack of shade but Harry’s grip in his palm is trailing a stray, now having two hands cupping Zayn’s cheek with his fingertips covering his eyes.

“Ready to do this?” Harry murmurs against Zayn’s skin as his chest presses against his back and the warm breath belonging to Harry lingers on his neck. Zayn turns around with Harry’s arms still around him, he gives Harry a gentle, yet hasty kiss just before surging his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him close. 

The two of them are now descending with gravity, reenacting the way Harry fell first with Zayn toppling onto him as Zayn’s favorite memory today, but in contract, this time it’s Zayn who’s got Harry tucked into his body securely. It isn’t the best way to dive deep into water intentionally, but for a moment, Zayn wants to know what it was like for Harry act as their cushion falling into the azure liquid.

The second Zayn’s body strikes the dense surface, both of them exhale bubbles from beneath the water, clinging tight to one another way different compared to their intervals previously. Feeling an extensive degree of sparks in his veins between their heaving chests as they raise their heads for a gasp of air. 

"Harry! Fuck! I feel so fucking─"

"Daring?"

"Daring." Zayn mumbles beneath his breath. And if there is any right moment, it's right now. Zayn hesitantly floats forward, closer to Harry as he presses a hand against his cheek. He trails both hands now against Harry's skin, his thumbs raise higher to wipe little dopers off Harry's eyelashes. Zayn chants this mantra in his head, "daring, daring, daring," as he leans forward to capture Harry's lips in a kiss. He's never initiate one before so this has got to be the most daring he's ever been as his lips glide along with Harry's smoothly. As expected, all Harry tastes like is fruits though these soft lips have a lingering flavor of saltiness from the ocean water. He's aiming for a more gentle approach for his first kiss with Harry almost as a silent gesture of thank you. 

Just when he feels Harry's hands coming up to his hair, he pulls apart, leaving one last peck upon Harry's lips before completely backing away a few inches while remaining his hands on Harry's jaw. "I'm really bad at this." Zayn mumbles with a slight chuckle that he attempts to cover by ducking his head low. 

"Pretty alright if you ask me. Much better than your swimming." Harry hastily surges forward to smash his lips to Zayn's, literally. In the most eager way, Harry's got the two of them pulled tight together as the water splashes against their sides. He feels the unfamiliar touch of Harry's tongue prodding in between his lips that make him feel almost breathless. He's never kissed anyone so needy like Harry does. Harry and his hands roaming all over his face and tugging on his damp hair, Harry who occasionally bites Zayn's lip before inhales and exhales light gasps, Harry who's shamelessly swapping saliva in the middle of of the ocean in a public beach 

Zayn pinches at Harry's pudgy hips that he's gone to really praise often at times, usually catching himself staring far too long at him as his shorts hand off below it. Whether it be in the morning where Harry was surfing, or as he watched Harry walk to the shore while the two prepared for Zayn's swim lesson, he fucking loves it and imagines how his thumb would press down so deeply into the skin if given the opportunity to hold onto it.

Harry hesitantly separates the two first, his head soon falling onto Zayn's shoulder, embracing him tight while Zayn's got a firm hand full of ass. Before Zayn does plan to release his grip, Harry comments above a whisper, just beneath Zayn's ear, "I'm pretty sure we put on a show. There's like hot beach bodies eyeing this way." 

Zayn rushes to turn his head, almost hailing Harry with him so that their visions would swap ─ Zayn looking at the beach, Harry obtaining Zayn's view: the horizon of the ocean. "Fucking liar! There's nobody stating. Almost had me nervous. I'm bad with attention, don't like it." 

"But you've got mine and you love it." Harry pressed a delicate kiss to his neck before tugging his hand out the water. Zayn actually missed the way the waves and bubbles hugged his body so loosely, how it felt to be in the water for so long. Now he's out he longs for the feeling again while his feet press against the damp to dry sand.

It's been about an hour of their marine lesson and they're shriveled and starving. Sun is still out for another two hours so Harry suggests that they go shop for things to grill and then hopefully there's some slight sun that'll be a light to guide them when making the fire. 

Zayn wonders how Harry deals with this everyday, if he's really eating alone with some flame near his cave during most evenings, or if he goes to diners with strangers often. He thinks about how it must feel way more emptier and alone to be sleeping on the beach alone with nothing but the sound of the waves and a few lanterns, thinks about if Harry ever resorts to his car when the wind is too chilled. 

In the pit of his stomach, he feels ungrateful at most, feeling upset that he pities himself when he's got nobody but surely Harry's just the same. Or maybe he does this all the time, meeting strangers like Zayn and taking them out wherever they may go during the day. But he remembers Harry saying he doesn't get to talk to others much, and how it gets lonely. They're just too similar, and still yet in all the ways spectrums away. 

Zayn puts his overthinking to an end and instead offers that they take his mobile and put one of his handy caution comes to save his parking spot. "Make yourself comfortable. Don't know how long you've strayed away from any real home comfort but just enjoy."

"Thanks. I just don't want you to think I'm like you know, homeless or something. I've got a home. Just rather not go there. And I've got a job. And I take showers daily and have three course meals daily. I'm not like, a freeloader, Zayn." Harry comments with a tone Zayn doesn't know how to distinguish. It's caught in between objective yet defense.

"I know, completely. Just want you to feel some bit like home since it's been a while." Zayn leaves it that way before he heads towards the driver's seat and follows the designation that Harry sent him. Right, they've gone exclusive, trading phone numbers during their walk to Zayn's, initiated by Zayn who Harry just had to call: daring.

At the outdoor outlets, Harry sillily tries on some summer hats while Zayn crosses his arms, groaning that the sun might go down before they get back to the beach. They're bickering like an old married couple, how there's nothing to worry about versus every minute counts. Eventually, they make a deal that Harry can come back as soon as they've concluded their grocery shopping. 

“I figure we be festive like summer nights when people do have barbecues. We should buy hot dogs.” Zayn comments, already strolling the cart in the direction of the fridging shelves but Harry’s got a tug on his arm, “Quicker if you get the bread for it that’s right there.”

They’ve gone about to just throwing anything they’ve stumbled upon from various bags of chips, to freshly baked cookies at the bakery section, and tons of different fruits on Harry’s watch. And then some more. Both decide that they’ll just split the food by the end of the night but Zayn doesn’t want to think too far ahead, instead, enjoying whatever time he’s got left with Harry. 

Hot dogs that's all they really needed but they've barely resorted to putting those into the cart just right now. Along with the condiments and some paper eating-ware, Zayn and Harry head to the checkout line where they have a disagreement on who pays. At the end of it all, they go along with paper, scissor, rock and Zayn beats him two out of three.

Harry's got his phone out for photos to relish in memories and has Zayn's camera making videos as a guest star, pretty much all day but it's at its peak as of now as Harry walks along the cement strips of the outlet. Zayn worries the food will spoil (even though they're in Zayn's fully functional fridge). Despite that argument from Zayn, Harry assures that he just wants one more new floral button up shirt to match his fedora he purchased from his previous paycheck as an recommendation blogger's editor.

"Hi guys, my name is Harry Styles. I'm exposing your explorative idol, Zayn. We've been dating for seven years now. Sorry to disappoint. We just got married out in Pismo Beach and you're welcome to attend. Link in the bio!" Harry's leaning over to Zayn and flashing the camera his way, "That's what you guys say right?"

 

"I'm editing this out, babe." 

Inside Zayn's home, Zayn's driving back and can feel Harry's presence near him but doesn't want to turn around ─ just might be more distracted than he already is only by the thought of Harry and all his enticing glory. Though Harry's already sitting in the passenger seat with one of Zayn's decorative items on his lap. 

"Do you play?" Harry comments holding up the ukulele but not to the point where it hinders Zayn's view of driving. Zayn mentions that he only uses it for decoration because he hasn't found time to play, even if he does enjoy playing guitar and piano, he's never got around to the four string instrument. 

"I'll surprise you tonight with a song." Harry kisses his cheek and saunters off, leaving Zayn with only the echo of Harry strumming a chord that Zayn can't be too sure of. 

The beach is a friendly reminder of Zayn's career, or well lifestyle. One in which he's living the best day of his life but knowing it'll all come crashing down on him in only bits of clips and photos throughout the hours. 

Zayn and Harry locate themselves at Harry's typical cave area with the two of them team working a log near their fireplace set up for a cozy little bonfire for two. 

They are starting the fire with what Harry calls, "It's a caveman BC thing!" Harry using his magnifying glads and the sun probably thirty minutes away from setting. Zayn doesn't mean to rain on Harry's all natural parade but he ends up using some gasoline fuel from his trailer and his lighter, making the brown sticks dazzle to a flame. 

"Hey!" Harry shouts, and Zayn admits, he could of warned him because Harry was inches away from burning off his eyebrows. Zayn sets a hand around Harry pulling him back and gathers their food out of their grocery bags. 

A standing rack above the the fire as Harry puts the hotdogs onto it. Just a few as they roast gradually on each side. Zayn puts the bread bun on the silver rack as well but Harry swats his hand, "Not yet, because they'll burn. Do it when the hot dogs are almost ready to your liking." Zayn only nods, feeling this thrill because of their domesticity. 

"Here, love." Harry hands him a plate with his meal, all lathered in all the condiments Zayn had asked previously. Zayn can genuinely see this becoming a regular thing, too bad the sun it setting meaning it's almost the end of it all. He takes a seat on the log with Harry bending over in front of him to reach for a wine cooler, he pulls Harry to his lap so he can wrap his arms around him with his plate on Harry's thighs. 

There's something serene about the way the waves wash against the shore, the way there a low sizzle beneath their ears. How he's got his arms all wrapped up around the one who raises his attention. His nibbles are delicate, making Zayn press his face agains the back of Harry's neck just to listen to his breathing in between his chews rather than the nature that he could hear instead. 

"You need to eat, too." Harry announces and gets off of Zayn to sit next to him. He raises the American flame roasted meal near Zayn's lips and Zayn doesn't hesitate to eat as Harry feeds him. It goes on for a few minutes with the two of them remaining quiet while eating.

It's all up until Harry's fishing for Zayn's camera and directing it to the flames and the sun setting onto the ocean horizon. "Angle this will you?" Zayn notices that the battery is low, but thankfully Harry has two or three of these solar charging portable chargers so Zayn connects his camera to it whilst putting it in the direction Harry insists. 

They're getting their marshmallows on thin sticks as its looking mesmerizing above the red and orange shine. Harry hands over the graham crackers meanwhile Zayn breaks chocolate pieces. Together, Harry opens his palms to catch the fluffy caramel shaded marshmallow that Zayn puts into the graham cracker, then topping it with chocolate and one more outer layer of the golden cracker. 

"Delight!" Harry coos just before licking his lips with an appetite. Zayn thinks that he's about to witness Harry devouring the sweetness though is caught off guard when he feels the warmth against his lips instead. 

Zayn whimpers whilst holding his lip considering the marshmallow dribbled off the graham and burned against it. Harry tenses and hurries his hand to Zayn's cheek, "M'sorry." Harry sighs, leaning forward to, "Kiss it better, for you." Dainty kisses are being pressed to Zayn's lips constantly and Harry doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon because he's deepening the kiss by now with his hand on Zayn's neck and Zayn renaming frozen, not aware of what is going on right now, just allowing Harry to guide and take control of the session.

Surprisingly despite Harry's exuberance throughout the kissing, he's the one to back away first, patting Zayn's chest before roasting another marshmallow and repeating the process, except this time he's blowing it to cool before handing it to Zayn. 

Zayn takes a tiny bite before offering it to Harry who moans in bliss the second the bursts of flavors glide against his lip. It makes Zayn's fucking ditch rouse as he's got all eyes on Harry exaggeratedly savoring the fire lit dessert. 

When he does open his eyes back again, Zayn averts his eyes as if he was never staring in the first pace. Harry is walking off toward his cave and Zayn assumes that he's terribly fucked up, however Harry's slipping back with a radiant grin and Zayn's ukulele.  

"Can I sing you something [now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uC8lrXfSu8)? I actually wrote this in the car. Both to and from the shop drive actually. It's the most inspired I've been and everything just flowed so easily." Harry comments while taking a squat on the sand instead of the log, letting his back rest along it. Zayn being the guy with infatuation for Harry, follows him exactly the same way. 

"Hm, alright. Go on." Zayn pays Harry's back and leans against him so that his main focus is on the flames blazing everlastingly, ears close to Harry strumming the ukulele in a smooth way. 

Harry brings his body closer to press a loss to Zayn's cheek before approaching his written chorus, "I'm only honest when it rains. If I time it right, the thunder breaks, when I open my mouth. I want to tell you but I don't know how." Harry's melody plays and Zayn finds his eyes closing slowly, in a deep trance listening to Harry's voice in tranquil. He pays attention to Harry's voice deepening within the change of a verse line, notices how his voice comes out of his stomach and not throat. He can almost see Harry's expression singing ─ eyes shut, lips playing a crooked smile to perfect what sounds comes out his mouth.

"You're the best Harry." Zayn comments and somehow he finds himself wrapping an arm around Harry, leaning their backs more toward the log as they slouch together. Harry doesn't thank Zayn for his compliment, only giving him a low esteem sigh, "That's a bias."

Further on Harry's still singing but now Zayn's gazing at the stars above them, every now and then his eyes avert to Harry, just to actually grasp the picture of his concentrated expression that he's been having an illusion of. It's exactly what he expected Harry to appear, captivating as always, so engaged in his passion. 

"Sing this with me, babe." Harry murmurs with a slower strumming, he nudges his chin to the notebook with a compass on the front. Zayn raises it onto his lap when Harry says to turn to Neptune. Harry's inching closer than they were, if possible, with their knees and arms and shoulders like robust crazy glue. 

"I'm only honest when it rains. An open book with a torn out page. And my ink's run out.

I want to love you but I don't know how." Zayn's too drawn into the words in the lyrics rather than either of their singing, doesn't acknowledge Harry showering him in flattery because of his voice. Instead, Zayn has the most mental epiphany of his life.  

Zayn doesn't get to think to far ahead in his sudden realization because Harry's gone with his body tucked in close to Zayn's. He's hot under his collar, not from the flames in front of him, nor Harry's secure presence, but because he actually knows what he wants from Harry and doesn't think he can have it. 

"I appreciate a lot that you've done today. It's not everyday where I'm making memories within such a short amount of time. It's not often I fall so fast." Harry's facing him now with both their eyes gazing into each other's. He's most beautiful this way because of the fire casting along his face where it goes in depth to all of Harry's features and shades in just the right spots too. Zayn's bones are languid from Harry's words, desire to make Harry feel the same because he is really, really in too deep. 

Zayn is keen to reply simply, "You like me, yeah? Cause I like you."

"I don't just unravel myself so easily to people I don't like. I don't just kiss them either or do just about any of the things we did today. I know I did come off strong but I felt that maybe if I pushed you away if forget about this cheesy thing called love at first sight."

"Love? No fucking way, you think this is love?" Zayn sees Harry go tense, about to stand up but Zayn's fingers wrap around his wrist, "No, I wasn't mocking you. Seriously. When you were singing that fucking song, I started to consider that I could love you. You're somebody is like to, it's just I don't know yet. But I do actually like you."

There's a longing look in Harry's expression despite his lips not saying a word, but Zayn sees it all in his eyes as they're projecting some desire that Zayn deciphers instantly. He's surging forward with his lips connecting to Harry's immediately, no hesitation just spark and elation from s'mores flavored lips and delirious movements of of their tongues. 

Zayn's placing two hands on Harry's chest, making his back collide with the sandy beach surface and two legs on either sides of Harry so his knees touch the same grain. Zayn's pressing fierce like kisses to Harry's neck, anticipating for the morning after where his pale milky skin will paint with red and purple splotches. Each kiss is placed more ruthless causing Harry to release breathless whimpers meanwhile his hands are trailing comfortably under Zayn's summer tank top. 

Harry projects his rhapsody by rolling his hips upward to meet Zayn's and he already knows where it's going from here. To reciprocate the same body language, Zayn mimics the action while tugging on Harry's curls to raise him up and lock their lips together. Their kisses are filthy as Zayn takes over this time with his tongue prodding against Harry's lip, biting it with fervor in between the intervals where their tongues dance together. Harry intakes a sharp breath of air when Zayn expresses his euphoria by relentlessly grinding against Harry.    

"Wait. Set up the tent first." Harry breaths out hastily, getting up leaving by toppling Zayn off his hips, leaving Zayn propped against the log alone. Zayn's panting on the sandy floor just watching the flames simmer down, applying water into it because Harry comments that he'll be getting lanterns instead. 

"Fuck, seriously?" Zayn sighs as he enters the cave to see Harry with copious amounts of blankets and metal sticks in his arms. Zayn makes irritated whines as he takes it out of Harry's grasp and walks over to the outside of the cave. 

Harry's shoving Zayn with two hands on his back, pushing him to the right direction that Harry wants him to drop all the props for the tent, he's scolding Zayn for all his childish whines, "I mean like, have you ever fucked in a tent. I never have but I wanna try it." 

"I want to hear your screams echo in the cave though." Zayn retorts with a tantalizing tone and a hand on Harry's hips while Harry's reaching around to start putting sticks up. Zayn doesn't do much considering Harry's hastily mentioning that with just Harry's two hands, the quicker he gets it done, the quicker they can begin. It makes Zayn feel odd considering they've done just about everything together all day and Harry is actually rejecting their connection to work on something with each other. 

Somehow it's like Harry's reading Zayn's mind because Harry gives an end of one his his tapestries to Zayn while Harry straightens it out from wrinkles and puts it over the platform of the metal. He's asking Zayn to throw some of Harry's thick duvets and thin tapestries for the bedding of the floor, above the sand. 

Zayn is standing back admiring the hand crafted tent as much as Harry is with a coy smile. Arms wrapping around Zayn's neck Harry coos, "Okay, here's a proposition. Okay how about we go to the tent, and if we get the second change to keep tonight everlasting let's move in there."

With Zayn's hands on Harry's hips, he doesn't really care to listen any further, just feeling the way Harry feels thick and hard against him. He trails his hands down to the back of Harry's thighs to raise him around his waist, walking them toward Harry's cozy hipster abode with his feathery cushion above the sands and lovely candle smells which will be arranged completely to a wreck of the sheets and the smell of sex stained sheets. 

Harry's got a hand on the hem of Zayn's shirt, tugging it over his head and running a hand up and down his chest. Zayn follows Harry's limbs, hastily undoing his belt with no patience to take off of pants, along with Harry doing the same, making this a huge obstacle in their situation but finally getting over it as their bare bodies are against one another as if they're in a tight space and need to be. But no they choose this, giving each other no air whatsoever, swallowing up each other's shaky breaths and moans. 

Zayn ducks down to capture Harry's lips, trailing his tongue down Harry's neck whilst pinching one of Harry's nipples. When he receives a breathy whimper, Zayn takes it as a queue to keep going with this nipple play, hovering his breath above it and taking it into his mouth, sucking gently and swiveling his tongue in hopes to gain another breathless moan from Harry, which he does get, along with Harry shuddering and grinding his hips song with Zayn's. 

Zayn's just about to trail his hands to Harry's ass to spread them and slip a digit in but Harry is bringing his hands back up to his hips. It feels like rejection once again but Harry kisses his cheek and makes things feel all better again, all gentle and promising.

"Wanna do it myself. If that's okay, cause I want you to watch." Harry murmurs while scattering through this brown crate alongside his makeshift mattress probably looking for all they need for the night. Zayn shakes his head vigorously without a word, just leaning against the rock solid wall stroking himself with the lube Harry throws over, patiently waiting for Harry to get ready for him.

Harry's on his knees with his fingers behind him. Zayn watches every second pass by, feeling as if eternities are changing on the calendar instead because Harry's sinking down on his fingers so steadily, so slow. Zayn just wants to grab his hips and shove him down onto them already, hard. 

Zayn's crawling on his knees to see Harry prodding his fingers in deep, moaning out beneath his breath in chants of the same raucous, "Fuck." Zayn would move along and help Harry but as Harry requested, he wanted to do it on his own. Keeping the performance alive just for Zayn, Harry's consistently fingering himself adding an additional digit, making it three by now as pre come dribbles down his cock with his curls bouncing as he rides his fingers. 

"I need more," Harry whimpers, arching his back and spreading his legs further almost like it should be illegal to do so because Zayn's riling up with a mix of arousal and sudden possession, wanting to own Harry's ass. Harry keeps mumbling to himself making it feel like Zayn isn't even there anymore as Harry goes on, "Want to be filled up and wrecked. Really need to get fucked."

That's enough for Zayn, he's had it and is ready to have his way with Harry. Zayn raises Harry's hips off his fingers and drawls him over into his stomach, "Don't hold in your moans. Don't grind down onto the sheets." Zayn demands before striking a heavy hand to Harry's meaty ass, already seeing the blood rush red with an imprint of his hand. The whine gets him, gets him so hard that he's about ready to get inside Harry. 

"Always knew you'd sound like that. What a fucking sound, especially with the echoes from here." Zayn coos with the tip of his cock pressing against Harry's entrance making Harry release that very same whimper. He gracefully succeeds, knowing that Harry's capable of this whiny sound time, just as he's expected the first time he ever heard his voice.

"You - you thought of how I would sound since you met me?" Harry whispers with a look in his eyes that Zayn really can't decipher, all he knows is that they both just need each other right now. So all he does is nod just before having two hands on Harry's sides, comfortingly stroking up and down causing harry to shiver. 

Zayn doesn't mention that he's proceeding, wanting to hear the throat wrenching moan that Harry's capable of, therefore he snaps his hips with one hasty movement. His mind is corrupt, with only the thought of his cock being buried in the tightness and warmth of Harry, which is one who's already got his face smothered in the sheets, a proper whining mess like Zayn had hoped for. 

Zayn's got a carnal desire to get Harry whining over and over so he fucks Harry with all that he can, racking his body slightly over Harry's to find the right spot that'll get Harry buzzing in his arousal state of mind. Once he gets (and he can tell because Harry inhales like he's gotten the air knocked out of him), Harry shakily moaning and whining mantras of Zayn's name while his hands fist the sheets below him. Zayn's hips move in repetition, rapacious thumbs press so deep into Harry's hips that he's sure it'll show within minutes.

"Oh, fuck. Stop." Harry groans while dipping low even further. His body language doesn't show it, but Zayn slows down before completely halting with loose grip on Harry's hips. Harry's pulling away far, turning to face Zayn on his knees with a swat to his chest from his backhand, "What, why'd you stop!?"

"Uh, well. You said to." Zayn answers shyly albeit he's fervent to get Harry back on him. He just loves this with Harry, wants to touch every inch of his body, wants Harry as close to him as possible, if possible. 

"I mean like, well didn't mean it literally." Harry's hand is going behind toward his back, toward Zayn's cock as he grass for it and rubbing the top along his rim to slip back in. Harry sighs in content before continuing, "It's just I don't know how to - it's overwhelming. But just, don't stop."

"And don't tell me what to do. I've got you." Zayn's about to thrust deep into Harry once again until Harry's pulling away, out of Zayn's reach and facing him on his knees. Zayn is just about to hoist him over his shoulders and take him right against the wall so that way, Zayn could keep things going along without Harry distracting him, as long as Harry still wants it. 

"Wait! Remember how we said if we get onto  another round, we'll go from this cave to the tent? Well, since there was such an interruption, I want to go now." Harry pokes at Zayn's chest before standing up on the flats of his feet. His hand has a tight grip on Zayn's length as he walks the both of them out as if Harry's got a dog on a leash. 

Harry is tugging the two of them into the tent now, falling on his back with Zayn hovering above Harry's body. "Changing positions." Harry chokes out whilst Zayn assaults his neck with small dainty kisses that hold so much lust. Floor feels more sandy here than over there, but it doesn't matter right now, he doesn't care about distractions because the only thing that catches his attention is Harry with the hooded eyes and look filled with frenzy. 

Zayn's hovering over Harry and rocks his hips while Harry does the same, making the pleasure much more exhilarating because their skin just constantly presses against one another more. He's leaning forward to capture Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, feeling the way Harry breaths along his own all while he's thrusting forward with a dedication to make Harry cry out his name by the end of this all. 

"So good like this. So deep." Harry wails out with his hands raking down Zayn's back and he couldn't of put it into better words himself. It's way better this way, so fucking better as he can actually see Harry's face. His hot, red lips drawing a new shade that makes things obvious that he's been biting on them, or that Zayn's been doing nothing but sucking onto them. His curls make him look so properly fucked already as they stick on his forehead from Harry's sweat of exhaustion throughout this all. 

The way the lanterns make such a a dim environment that entices him more in the moment. Harry drowns out the sounds of the ocean, just Harry's whines, Zayn's praise, skin slapping, and the way the tent textures skin against each other, all making sounds that just take Zayn to a place where it's only him and Harry. 

"Close." Harry whimpers, the only thing he's capable of getting out as of now while he reaches down for his own length in which he doesn't get the chance because Zayn swatting his hand away, demanding that, "You only come from me, okay?" 

Zayn loves the way Harry's got this obedience just for him, all so submissive in the sheets compared to when he's out in the sand flaunting his boastful confidence around with the sway of his hips and the sunglasses that shield his actual gentle eyes. 

Harry's moaning a mantra of pleas for Zayn to quicken his movement in the most impressive state he's ever done so, just so he could let Harry come as soon as possible. With Harry's hands tightening around Zayn's neck, and a quiver to his thighs wrapped around his body, Zayn decides to give Harry a rest, reaching out for Harry and stroking his cock teasingly slow for him.

Blurry, haziness clouds Zayn's mind as his thrusts are vigorous along with the motion of his hand getting Harry off, leaving Harry with piquant sounds escaping his lips. Zayn's the first to release into Harry, as requested from Harry. Seconds following up, he lowers to get in between Harry's les and continues to rile him up with a tighter grip around his cock and a thumb slipping along his rim.

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn." Harry's shameless high pitchy whine travels throughout the the tent as he releases white abstract streaks is enough for Zayn to unintentionally become solid again. Especially from that fucking escaping Harry's wide open mouth. Harry must notice because he's quick on his knees, inwardly arching his back with his ass out in the air, in the perfect position to get his lips around Zayn. 

Harry's mouth is like a welcoming entrance with the heat of his breath tampering with his cock. He wastes no time taking in his leg that completely that Zayn can't help but grab his disheveled locks for support. With Harry's eyes gazing into his while he bond his head erotically, it's hard not to come once again since he's already so sensitive. Harry seems to get that because he's coming off with a pop and working his wrist in a rapid pace, cooing, "Going to get you to come in my mouth." The vibration of Harry's words hovering above Zayn's cock is enough for him, making him just about ready to obey the cock sucker below him. Harry opens his mouth wide and let's the head of Zayn's cock tap along the tip of his tongue that's darted out to catch every drop.

Zayn releases instantly in Harry's his mouth with every stroke, feeling a rush of humiliation as if he's some kid with a quick stamina getting off with just the graze of a fingertip along his cock. He ignores the thought when Harry's kissing up his stomach to his chest, finding his lips so suddenly. Harry's devouring Zayn's lips slipping his tongue in and Zayn feels it, Zayn taste the slipperiness and saltiness that Harry thrusts in with his tongue.

Within seconds, everything seems to change for the best. This kiss is more clean and flowing pure like a waterfall as his lips are locked to Harry's. Different than the kiss in the water, different than before tonight. Harry's lips are soothing along Zayn's as he can't really detect the feeling that he's got aching in his bones. He just knows he loves it and everything about this is gentle and clean, even if this is all about swapping come and saliva, it seems so right and innocent in some kind of sense. 

The two of them are parting now with both hands on each other's faces. Zayn sees his high and fucked, yet so ravishing grin plastering on Harry. He pecks his lips once more before laying Harry down properly on the feathery sheets with a few more coy kisses to his sticky come stained chest and hips with forming bruises. 

It's silent between them, just Zayn in bliss as he wipes their filthiness off one another and tying Harry's hair into a simple bun so he could cool off easier without the hast of damp curls hindering his eyes.

Harry tucks himself closer to Zayn, making his heart swoon so hard despite knowing how Harry feels about him already, there's still that surging rush of feelings. Little sand grains tickling the both of them, would probably leave little scratches but it's not like Harry hasn't left any. 

"We're going to have to make things the way they were before, aren't we?" Harry whispers along Zayn's neck, pulling him closer and Zayn thinks, if there's a way to die peacefully it would be suffocating in Harry's arms ─ but then again, Harry despises jokes like that. 

"I've got to keep moving, yeah." It's tough for Zayn to say, it's coarse as those words trails out his lips. 

"Okay. Goodnight." 

Zayn blinks once and his eyes remain shut but he knows that he won't be getting any rest because both their heart beats are rapidly aching against each other's ribs, pounding so much that both hearts might jump out their chests until they know that they'll be given the chance to beat together. 

 

 

Wet splotches lather his skin while the sun peaks through visible enough for Zayn to feel it on his eye lids. With a light groan, he flutters his eyes to see his dream boy from yesterday, placing delicate kisses along his skin from his check to his neck and chest. 

"You're awake! Knew that was the trick!" Harry coos before tucking his head into Zayn's chest, making it tickle the slightest bit beneath his jaw. He puts a firm hand on Harry's back, hauling him closer so that half of Harry's body rests on his. In the most comfortable way it could be. 

Zayn absentmindedly tucks Harry's curly behind his ear and some above his head. He focuses his eyes onto the thin tent shade of orange and how the sun casts upon it to make it almost seem transparent. Right the sun, the sun rays, and his sunshine, "How long you've been awake?"

"Well like an hour ago. But I think right now the sea turtles are about to hatch. So please! Come, wake up and see it." Harry's got that familiar light in his eyes when speaking about something passionate. Zayn just, he really doesn't want to leave Harry. 

To speak of leave, Harry unravels himself from Zayn's grip whispering, "Please do come because I've been taking care of these myself and would be glad to share it with you." Zayn doesn't miss the chance to observe the way Harry's hips sway with only his little sleeping shorts on but he follows up anyways. 

Out where the sun shines bright with some dim clouds, Zayn stretches an arm over his head as he sees Harry kneeling a few feet way with his body hunching over the sand. Zayn puts a gentle hand on Harry's back rubbing up and down, "Proud of you, baby." Nicknames make Zayn cringe but he's surprised at how simple it slipped out between his lips, just as simple as the first egg began to crack. Harry cradles the eggs securely to his chest so he could see a love sea turtle for the first time up closely.  

"Really a huge once in a life time thing." Zayn's on his knees next to Harry, paying more attention to his amusement than seeing the eggs are hatching at the same time, little flipper hands poking through the shaded hard shell before competent tumbling out the cracks. 

Harry pokes their rough shells to guide them to the water, the light of his flashlight flickering towards the ocean where they all scatter there, attracted to its brightness. Soon enough all of them are floating on the bubble waves on shore. "There they go." Harry wipes a false tear, "I've been watching them for a couple weeks now. Tucking them under the sand and stuff near my cave. 

"Get some rest now." Harry pecks Zayn's lips quickly before standing up and reaching for Zayn's hands to help him up. "It's actually six, so you'll want to sleep for a bit."

Zayn doesn't argue, aware that soon enough this won't last forever and he'll need to be to his next commute to a new city, different location, different lifestyle, but the same feelings for Harry. 

Harry's out of sight too soon, promising that when Zayn wakes up later, they'll have a lovely breakfast together. Zayn doesn't want to focus about their last few moments together before they part, so he ends up plopping himself in the sheets that hug him with Harry's scent.

Turning over, his cheek presses against the pillow and his eyes to a dark leather journal, words scraping through the material that read in capital cursive letters THE STYLES BUCKET LIST.

Zayn flips pages and notices dates at the top right and titles in almost ever heading for each new page. He reads more into the most recent things rather than the very top of the list because he's got new ideas almost weekly. It's more like a journal in here describing why he does choose these rather than just dotting them down. Zayn finds a page from a couple of days ago with a new list and explanations that follow before blank pages. 

_• last more than a year living on my own before i go crawling back home (almost there!)_

_• offer something of myself to someone else_

_• meet somebody who cares enough about me give them a tour of my cave_

_•make s'mores with flames on the beach_

_• save a sea turtle by helping it get into the ocean after its hatched_

_• and if i get kicked out from the beach, find a new scenery 100000x better_

_• collect little souvenir shirts to make a quilt_

_• get off with someone in every state of the country (maybe one day it'll be the same one, the one) then it would lead to them loving me unconditionally_

_• i just want to sing somebody to sleep i want to love him i want to spend all my memories for him it's not to much to ask for_

_Overall, it's not too much to find somebody out there who will give me the attention I deserve. I want him to understand my lifestyle, to see my humble abode where I feel most comfortable. To experience hatching sea turtle eggs, to roast something over the fire with me. I mainly want to continue to be independent (with him though) and find a new location with new faces and hopefully he'll be the one to show me the world as we get to collect souvenirs. We'd definitely be cliche and fuck under the stars almost all the time. But most importantly, I want everyday, to remind and be reminded that were in love. That I'm loved and that I'll always love him. I'll seal it with kisses and a song from the lyrics I've been working on within the last year. Our memories would continue on and never fade because we'll have pictures and journals to make adventures legendary._

 

"Harry?" Zayn evacuates the fort feeling as if he's burning the longer he stays in it. His cheeks are ablaze, his skin, that feels on fire as well. And his heart, it swells, all because of Harry's bucket list, which he's certain that last night Zayn accompanied Harry in about two of them, and maybe he could do some more. He wants Harry to achieve more. 

Zayn walks the couple of footsteps to where Harry's cave is, feeling as if Harry needs one hell of an acknowledging, appreciation notice. When he gets there, Zayn surges forward with his arms wrapping around Harry's waist from behind. All it gets is a blooming laugh from Harry, no teasing protests, nor Harry squirming. Just the two of them grasping onto one another tight. 

"Don't stay." Zayn flusters out, remembering that last night Harry's pleaded the exact opposite. To clear his proposal, he continues, "Come with me. To each and every place I'd visit. We could have an adventure together. You don't have to stay here alone, and I don't have to leave alone."

Harry turns to meet eyes with Zayn, holding his arms out to showcase what he's he possesses all around him, "It's all here. What more could I ask for?"

"I read your bucket list. We've done all of that within a day. Trust me, that together, the two of us can check off all of your goals that are written on every single page. I promise you, Harry." Zayn's voice is thick with assurance, two hands holding Harry's jaw to keep this steady connection that just shows how serious Zayn is through his eyes. 

"You're an asshole. You know that? First you just want to collapse off a cliff with me. Then you make me have the best twenty four hours of my life." Harry splutters, simultaneously shaking his head, "Help me pack my little home. I'm moving out, to my daring prince's tiny home." 

Zayn dwells in the thought of Harry's company and all the little things that make him, how he'll be bringing with him, and soon his traveling house will scatters with of photos of them two, giving his plain white walls a touch of home. 


End file.
